The instant invention relates generally to cup covers and more specifically it relates to an improved drinking lid for a disposable coffee cup, which provides a flexible spout which is adjustable for the mouth, to prevent spillage of the coffee.
There are available various conventional cup covers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.